Computer networks are often configured to incorporate network security systems in order to protect the networks against malicious activity. Such malicious activity can include, for example, fraudulent access attempts made by human users or possibly by networks of compromised computers or “botnets.”
Network security systems can be designed to protect a computer network of a company, organization or other large enterprise comprising many thousands of user devices. However, enterprise computer networks are in many cases continuously growing in size, and often incorporate a diverse array of user devices, including mobile telephones, laptop computers and tablet computers. This continuous growth can make it increasingly difficult to provide a desired level of protection using the limited resources of the network security system. For example, available network security system functionality such as processing of security alerts and deployment of attack remediation measures on user devices can be strained by the demands of large enterprise networks.
Moreover, recent years have seen the rise of increasingly sophisticated attacks including advanced persistent threats (APTs) which can pose severe risks to enterprises. These APTs are typically orchestrated by well-funded attackers using advanced tools to adapt to the victim environment while maintaining low profiles of activity. As a result, conventional credential-based authentication techniques and other traditional defenses typically deployed by enterprise network security systems today often fail at detecting and remediating access anomalies at a sufficiently early stage.